Danny Phantom of the Opera
by I-am-a-dark-angel-13
Summary: It's time for Casper High to put on their Spring Musical! And guess what play it is? That's right, the Phantom of the Opera. And they have a special guest to play Eric, Danny Phantom! WON'T EVER BE FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Danny, Sam and Tucker all sat in music class, waiting for their 20 year old teacher. You see, their music teacher, Ms. Aponte, was a child genius. She had curly brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and was Puerto Rican. She graduated college at the age of 18. She then became the music teacher.

Five minutes later, Ms. Aponte came in the room, with a big smile on her face. She seemed to be very happy about something.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had something very important to take care. Well anyway, I have some very good news. I was able to persuade the principal to let us do a play," Ms. Aponte started off.

_Well finally! It's about time she told them! _Danny thought

"So we are going to be doing, The Phantom of the Opera. And, I thought to make the play more exciting, we should get someone special to be the Phantom. So I was able to get Danny Phantom to be Erik, the Phantom! Well anyway, auditions are after school today. So during this period, I am going to let all of you practice a song to sing for auditions. You can sing any song you like. Okay? So let's get started!"

Sam began processing the info she just heard. _So they're going to be doing a play? Cool. And it's going to be The Phantom of the Opera. My favorite play/movie! Wait…. Didn't she say __**Danny Phantom **__was going to be the Phantom? __**OMG! The Phantom and Christine kissed at the end! What if I was Christine? Then Danny and I would kiss! OH! MY! GOD! I HAVE to get the part of Christine! I just have to!**_ Sam soon began to think of what song she should sing. She thought of all the songs that she knew. She then picked the one that sounded the best. She then began going over the words in her head. She had to do really well if she wanted that part.

_Man I sure do hope that Sam gets the part of Christine. I'm tired of hiding my love for her. I have to let her know. If she gets the part, maybe I can show her how I feel by…. By….. Oh I don't know. Maybe I can show her by the way I kiss her? I don't know. I will have to think about it. I just hope Sam is a good singer. _Danny let all these thoughts run threw his head. All he knew was that he couldn't wait till auditions. And it was only morning! He had a long wait ahead.

Lunch time came faster than any of them expected. Music class just flew by. And so did their other classes. They only had to wait about three more hours till audition. The trio was being quite quiet on their way down to the lunch room. Finally, Tucker broke the silence between the three.

"So Sam. You gonna try out for Christine. Cause you know if you get the part, you'll be able to kiss 'Phantom'. And we all know how much you would enjoy that." Sam punched him hard in the arm and told him,

"Shut up Tucker! But yes, I am trying out for Christine. And NO, it's not so I can kiss 'Phantom'. It's because it is my favorite movie/ play. And it would be fun."

"" Tucker said in a sarcastic tone. Sam just blushed, which made Danny smile. He loved seeing clues that Sam might like him back. It just made him happy.

Just as they were going to open the door, it opened. A boy with brown shaggy hair and chocolate brown eyes walked out the door.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you there. Here, allow me." The boy said.

"Thanks." The trio said. Tucker walked through, then Danny, then Sam. When Sam walked by, the boy gave her a wink. Sam blushed. She couldn't help it. No boy in the school ever winked at her before. Danny noticed Sam blushing and noticed the boy smiling. Danny knew what was up. He could tell.

Danny walked up to the boy. The boy looked at Danny and then spoke.

"Can I help you Danny?" The boy spoke in an 'innocent' voice.

"Don't use that innocent voice with me Kuran."

"Can't you call me by my first name, Danny?"

"Fine _Gregor._ What do you want with Sam?"

"Well, she seems nice, and is quite hot. You know what; I think I might want her as _my_ girlfriend." Gregor told Danny.

This made Danny angry. He didn't want this boy as Sam's boyfriend. Not when Danny himself wanted Sam as his girlfriend. No way was he going to let this Gregor boy be her boyfriend.

Danny walked away from Gregor and went over to his lunch table. He and his friends always sat at the same table. Well Danny reached the table and sat down. He didn't say a word. Tucker and Sam exchanged glances. Danny wasn't usually this quiet. Sure he was quiet at times, but at those times he at least said a few words. Now he said nothing. Sam gave Danny a worried look.

"Danny, are you okay?" Danny looked up at her when she said this. He had a queer look on his face, one Sam didn't recognize. Tucker tried to hold back a laugh, but didn't do a good job. Tucker obviously knew what the expression meant.

"Sam, come with me for a second." Danny asked her. Sam got up and followed Danny. When they got to the corner, Danny told Sam the little conversation that Danny and Gregor had. When he finished, Sam stayed silent. Then she looked up at him with a suspicious expression and said,

"Danny, are you jealous?"

"NO!"Danny said a little too quickly.

"You so are!"

"I'm not!"

"Admit it! You are!"

"Okay, maybe a little." Danny mumbled.

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW! It's okay! It's not like I was going to fall for him. Don't worry!" Sam leaned up slightly and gave Danny a light kiss on the cheek. She then turned around and walked away. Danny wanted to grab her arm, turn her around and kiss her on the lips passionately, but didn't. That would ruin their friendship. So he acted like her kiss never happened.

Although it's kind of hard to do that when as you get to your table, and one of your friends says,

"Haha! I got a picture of your little kiss! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny Phantom walked into the auditorium after school. He was there to help pick the person to play Christine. He saw many girls lined up to try to get the part of Christine. He saw Paulina, Star, Valerie, and…SAM! Danny was shocked. He didn't expect to see Sam here to audition for Christine.

_I mean, why would Sam want to be Christine. It's not like she wants to be able to kiss me. I mean, were just friends. Still, she did kiss me on the check; maybe she really does like me and really does want to kiss more. Oh who am I kidding? She doesn't like me. She is probably only interested in kissing the guy who will be Raoul. Err. I'm sure I'm not going to like this guy. _Danny thought

Sam looked toward the entrance to the auditorium. She saw Danny staring at her with a look like he was deep in thought. She saw him quickly look away and blush. She smiled, and looked away too. She looked around at all the other girls who were here. She knew a lot of girls at her school liked Danny Phantom, but she didn't know this many people did. She was a little worried. A lot of these girls here can sing really well, and Danny might pick one of them and not her. She was not going to let that happen.

"Ok everyone, Mr. Phantom is here, so we can start the audition. First up is Ms. Star," Ms. Aponte said. Star got out of her seat and ran onto the stage. She sang the song "When I Grow Up", in a really high, screechy voice. Obviously, she wasn't going to get picked, so that gave Sam some comfort.

Other girls, including Valerie and Paulina, went and auditioned. Finally, it was Sam's turn. She was nervous as she got out of her seat, and walked over to the piano. She gave Ms. Aponte the music sheets to the song she was going to sing. She then gave a look toward Danny, and walked onto the stage. She took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse_

_When I hear a command I obey_

_But I know of a spot in my house_

_Where no one can stand in my way._

Danny stared at Sam in shock. He never knew Sam could sing so well. Well oh course he wouldn't know, she never told him. He was so amazed.

_In my own little corner in my own little chair_

_I can be whatever I want to be_

_On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere_

_And the world will open its arms to me._

_I'm a young Norwegian princess or a milk maid_

_I'm the greatest Prima Dona in Milan_

_I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made_

_By her own flock of silk worms in Japan._

_I'm a girl men go mad for loves a game I can play_

_With a cool and confident kind of air._

_Just as long as I stay in my own little corner_

_All alone in my own little chair._

_I can be whatever I want to be._

_I'm a thief in Calcutta I'm a queen in Peru_

_I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea._

_I'm a huntress on an African safari _

_It's a dangerous type of sport and yet it's fun_

_In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry_

_And I find, I forgot to bring my gun._

_I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed_

_When I meet a lioness in her lair _

_Then I'm glad, to be back in my own little corner_

_All alone, in my own, little chair._

As soon as Sam finished, the entire auditorium erupted with applause. Ms. Aponte was crying, and the other girls were in a daze. Sam smiled at everyone, happy they seemed to like her singing. She turned and walked off stage. She went back to her seat, waiting to find out who had gotten the part. All the girls turned to stare at her, still in shock. Sam looked at the girls, shrugged, then zoned out.

Ms. Aponte walked up to Danny, still drying tears from her eyes. She said to him,

"I don't know about you, but I think Samantha Manson would be perfect for Christine." Danny just nodded. He couldn't believe that had been Sam. His best friend could sing all these years and she never told him. Danny shook his head back and forth. He was going to talk to her about this later.

Ms. Aponte turned to the girls, who were all waiting to here who got Christine. But suddenly, the girls didn't have much confidence in themselves any more. Not after hear Sam Manson sing.

"Ok girls, we have decided that Sam Manson is going to be Christine, Valerie is going to be Meg and that Paulina Sanchez is going to be Carlotta. We will tell the rest of the girls their parts on Friday. Just to say you are all going to be in the play, doing something so don't worry. So Sam, Paulina and Valerie I need you girls to come up here." The three girls stood up and walked up to Ms. Aponte. As they were passing Danny, Valerie leaned over to him and said,

"You better watch it ghost boy. If you do anything to hurt these people, I will attack you."

"Understood." Danny said immediately. He wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone either, but Valerie didn't trust him, so he knew that the best thing to do was to just follow her orders.

"Ok girls, you will be helping Danny and I pick who will play Raul and all the other male parts, ok?" The three girls nodded and sat down. Sam sat down on Danny's right, with Valerie on her other side. Paulina sat next to Valerie, and Ms. Aponte sat on Danny's left. As soon as Sam sat down, Danny looked over at her and smirked.

"So you can sing huh?" Sam shrugged. She looked at him and said,

"Not well. I'm surprised I even got the part. So many girls were better than me. I was shocked when I found out I got the part." Danny shook his head.

"Are you kidding! You were amazing. You were definantly the best singer here." Sam blushed a slight pink and looked away. She looked at the boys filing into the auditorium. Danny didn't want to lose her attention now, so he asked her a question,

"So can you only sing songs from musicals or is there more?" Same rolled her eyes and faced him.

"I can sing much more than opera. Haven't you heard that once you learn opera you can sing just about anything."

"Well what kind of songs do you sing?"

"Well, if you want to hear them, go onto my YouTube page. Here" She wrote down her channel name on a piece of paper and gave it to him. He looked at the name, and thought. Suddenly he turned to her and said,

"So this is YOUR channel?" Sam nodded. Danny stared at her in shock. He had been on this persons channel before because she was such an amazing singer. He had no idea it was Sam. He just shook his head and turned forward. Sam was about to say something, but then Ms. Aponte called the auditorium to order.

"Ok gentle men. You all know why you are here. So let's start. First up is Gregor Kuran." Danny turned his head in shock toward Gregor. He knew that Gregor liked Sam, but he didn't know that Gregor would be in a plan just to be with her. Suddenly Danny realized something. _Gregor might get the part of Raul. If he does, he will get to kiss Sam! And if he does, then she might fall for him! I can't let that happen! I just can't! _ Danny was freaking out mentally, while Sam's curiosity sparked.

_Danny said that Gregor liked me. Could this be the reason why he is trying out for Raul! Just so he could be with me? Well, I wonder what he will do if he gets the part? What if he is good? What will Danny say if we all say yes except for him? _Sam turned her head toward Danny as she thought this. Then she looked up at Gregor. He looked down at her and winked. Sam looked down and blushed. She couldn't help it. She had secretly read some manga in the past, and he looked like this one guy named Kaname Kuran from Vampire Knight. Sam had had a crush on the book character for a long time. She wondered if Gregor could be like him. She knew they had the same last name and same looks, could it be possible he was a real life Kaname. She hoped he was. Then she looked over at Danny. He was glaring at Gregor like he was a demon from hell. Sam knew it wouldn't be a good idea to go out with Gregor, no matter how much he was like Kaname. She sighed and looked forward.

Gregor coughed then said,

"For my song I will need a partner."

"Ok then, Sam I would like you to be his partner since you are Christine." Sam nodded and got up and went on stage. Gregor whispered the song they would be singing. She nodded and Gregor began singing:

_Ten Minutes Ago I saw you_

_I looked up when you came through the door_

_My head started reeling you gave me the feeling _

_The room had no ceiling or floor_

_Ten Minutes Ago I met you_

_And we murmured our how dos you dos _

_I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms_

_And to sing out the news_

_I have found her she's an angel_

_With the dust of the stars in her eyes_

_We are dancing, we are flying_

_And she's taking me back to the skies_

_In the arms of my love I'm flying_

_Over mountain and meadow and glen_

_And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again_

_I may never come down to earth again._

_Sam: Ten minutes ago I met you_

_And we murmured our how do you dos_

_I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms_

_And to sing out the news_

_Gregor: I have found her_

_Sam: I have found him_

_(musical break)_

_Both: In the arms of my love I'm flying_

_Over mountain and meadow and glen_

_And I like is so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again_

_I may never come down to earth again._

Everyone stared at them in shock. All the boys thought, Why did Gregor have to go first, now I will never get the part or even get a chance. Valerie, Paulina, Sam, and Ms. Aponte thought, Wow he can sing. He is definantly getting the part of Raul. Danny on the other hand thought, Ok, Gregor may sing well, but I will definantly not pick him. I just can't. If I do pick him, I will just be helping make his path to Sam wider and easier, and that is not something I am planning on doing.

"…ok whose next." Ms. Aponte called out. "Um…Dash Baxter." The rest of the boys went on, but none of them were as good as Gregor. The one who was the closest, but still not as good was Dash Baxter. But he didn't seem to want the part anymore after finding out that Sam was Christine and not Paulina. The boys who audition all sat in their seats while waiting to find out who Raul would be. The group in front all gathered around.

"I guess it is kind of obvious who Raul will be, but I feel I should ask anyway, who do you all pick?" Ms. Aponte asked the group of teens.

"Gregor." Sam answered

"Gregor." Valerie agreed

"Definitely Gregor!" Paulina squealed.

"I think Dash should be Raul." Danny mumbled quietly. Everyone stared at Danny. He turned pink slightly. Sam's thoughts before were confirmed. Danny was the only one who didn't pick Gregor, because he didn't like him personally.

"Danny, why do you want Dash to be Raul?" Ms. Aponte asked him.

"I just think he's better." Danny shrugged.

"Well, I'm sorry Danny but the majority vote rules. Mr. Gregor Kuran will be performing as the part of Raul." Ms. Aponte told him. Danny's shoulders slouched slightly. His plan was ruined, and he would now have to also try and stop Gregor and Sam from getting together. Ms. Aponte then cleared her voice and stood up.

"Gentlemen we would like to announce that Gregor Kuran will be the part of Raul." There were a couple of murmurs among the boys.

"Now let me announce who the rest of you boys will be," Ms. Aponte went off naming who the rest of the boys would be in the show. Danny, Sam, Valerie and Paulina all sat quietly while she talked. Each person thinking of something different.

_Damn it! What am I going to do now. I have to focus on doing well in this play and on keeping Sam from falling for the jerk face! How am I going to work this out! _ Danny thought as Ms. Aponte spoke.

_I knew it! Danny was the only one who didn't vote for Gregory! Was it because he was jealous, or is it because he doesn't like him? I wonder what it could be. _Sam thought

_Great, ghost boy is going to be playing The Phantom. He better not try hurting anyone, or else I'm going to kick his butt back into the ghost zone! I'll have a little word with him after these auditions. _Were the words that went through Valerie's mind.

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe I got a lead role in this play! So what if I'm not Christine! I'm still going to get the Ghost Boy! Oh I need a new outfit! EEEEEEEE! Oh no my nail polish chipped._ Obviously this was Paulina. Each felt different about this performance, but none knew what was going to come.


	3. Author's note

I would like to start out by saying thank you to all the people who have favorite and read this story. You all have no idea how much it meant to me, and I would like to thank you so much for your support.

However, in light of recent events, I am sorry to say that I shall not be continuing this story.

As it turns out, another has already come up with this idea, and has written a story already.

I would like to apologize to Phantom Misfit. I had not read your story before, and I don't want you to think I have stolen your idea. My deepest apologies.

I shall not be continuing this fanfiction, so if you were a fan of this idea, please go and read Phantom Misfit's. I believe it has the same name as mine, so go look it up!

I'm terribly sorry. I hope you can all forgive me for this.

Sincerely yours,

I-am-a-dark-angel-13


End file.
